roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Illusion
Illusion is a Superior Elements (or Fusion Elements) in Elemental Battlegrounds. Its color scheme consists of silver, black and red. Illusion is an element made to confuse the opponent. As simple as it may look, due to its low damage, this element requires various skill assets in order to use it correctly. The element is also very flexible and versatile, as it does not have much mobility. It is a fusion between Nature (450 diamonds) and Time (500 diamonds) with an extra 777 more diamonds needed; costing 1727 diamonds overall. Summary Illusion is mostly a defensive troll element, being able to trick players and limit their mobility. Moves like Ace Up The Sleeve can reverse the victim’s controls, and Trichotomy creates 2 other clones of yourself to confuse the players. If one plans to use this element, remember that this element is not planned to be used offensively, as the damage is really low. The learning curve for this element is extremely high, as using this element effectively heavily relies on the caster’s ability to take advantage of the debuffs and tricks played on the victims using more damaging spells. Spells Ace Up The Sleeve "User fires zigzagging playing cards to deal low damage that also alters players' ability to move." Ace Up The Sleeve is a Multi-projectile Spell of which the user summons zig-zagging playing cards. The move is useful to a combo with Refraction, as they will walk into the attack, However. This spell can be easy to dodge. This deals 99-103 damage of each cards. This also temporary alters/reverse the walking movement of the opponent who got hit by this spell. The altering effect ends up in 4 seconds. This spell cost spends 200 mana. Trichotomy "User becomes a beam of light that will then use magic mirrors to transport the user to the direction of their mouse cursor position and create 2 other clones of themselves." Trichotomy is a Transportation Spells of which the user can teleport to a destination by being a beam of light. This causing the user to create two other clones themselves. The user's position is random, including: The clones will disappear within a few seconds. This cost 555 shards and spends 204 mana. * If the clones are on lower height terrain, they will glide down slowly sometimes. * Opponents' spells do not affect clones in any way since they do not react to spells. You can go through the clone's body. * Sometimes, you may notice that your face suddenly disappears before being a beam. Refraction "User fires a beam that reflects off multiple mirrors that deal medium damage and create a dense darkness around their opponent." Refraction '''is a Projectile spell that the user summons mirror walls and a red beam. Upon contact the beam will create an explosion that deals about 200 damage, spends 300 mana, knocks opponents back, and surrounds them in a dense field of darkness. * This is the third move to completely rely on AoE damage. '''Illusive Atake "User's mouse cursor is used to spawn a clone of themselves and any opponent that approaches it will be damaged and pulled toward the original casting location." Illusive Atake '''is a Close-Range (A.O.E) spell that the user creates a clone, any opponent(s) that go to it will be grabbed into the original casting location from where the user stopped waiting to cast this spell originally. That will damage the opponent similar to Sans' Universal Pull. This spell cost 1111 shards and spends 206 mana. * https://gyazo.com/f7a4e91ced44cd971e2d2c38fcbdae83 '''Ethereal Acumen (Ultimate) "An intense presence of energy is used to darken the world and a 4D creation that will slowly deal high damage to all surrounding players." '''Ethereal Acumen '''is the last spell of the element or so called Ultimate spell. The user takes flight and creates a large moving tesseract in the air with freely-moving cards within it. Any players near the range of the tesseract will be sucked in to a "four-dimensional" world, causing everything to be darkened and the opponents' camera to be rotating around the tesseract. As players are in the tesseract, they will take damage overtime. Once the ultimate has ended, all players returned to the 3D world and will be teleported to a random location nearby where the ultimate was initiated. This cost 1874 Shards, 1000 mana cost and a 90 cooldown. * In maximum graphics, the user will see the caught opponents explode with cards, whereas in lowest graphics, the user will see cards attacking the caught opponents. * This ultimate it's used by some players to pull out near targets from an safe zone, like Gravity's Gravitational Pull. Trivia * Illusion was an element suggested on the 7th poll, and while not winning, it came second place after Chaos and was highly requested amongst the Discord community. * Illusion's symbol is actually originated from a famous optical illusion or so called the Penrose triangle (also known as the "impossible triangle"), an image that can be drawn, but not made in real life. It was found by Swedish artist Oscar Reutersvärd, and is most notably included in a famous work of M.C.Escher 'Ascending and Descending'. * Ethereal Acumen is very unique by itself, as it's the first spell that supposedly uses the "fourth dimension". * From the word 'Refraction' it means the bending of light. Category:Elements Category:Superior Elements